I. Field
This invention pertains generally to electronic circuitry accessories, more specifically to manual clamp-on “jumper wires” and “jumper cables”. More specifically, this invention pertains to a new class of jumper wires and cables that can eliminate inadvertent electronic power transfer and/or arcing. This new class of jumper devices when used in conjunction with low amperage electronic circuit applications, may be known as “Jumper Pups” and when used in higher amperage applications, such as with car batteries, may be known as “Jumper Dogs”. The invention also relates to a clamp with an integrated switch that allows current to flow (or in certain applications, not flow) based on a relative position of the clamp handles.
II. Background
Almost everyone who has “jump-charged” a car battery has had the unfortunate experience of inadvertently touching the positive and negative clamps together, or even worse, dropping one of the clamps into the engine compartment. Improper connections can result in “shorting”, causing small wires to burn up quickly. Shorting large wires capable of carrying lots of current can even be worse, producing flying shards of molten metal. Shorting the terminals of the battery can quickly overheat it, causing a fire, or battery explosion.
The sparking, arcing, and ensuing panic is bad enough, but with today's vehicles, improper jumper cable use can also result in serious damage to a car's electronics.
As automobiles continue to evolve, they are increasingly reliant upon on-board computers and processors. A modern luxury automobile may contain up to a hundred processors, and even the least expensive vehicles will contain dozens of processors. Although some of these processors are used in non-essential systems such as entertainment systems, wiper controls, etc., other processors are integral to the proper functioning of critical systems, including the engine.
Not unlike automotive jumper cables, technicians working on computers and other processor-based systems, often use small jumpers for troubleshooting and testing. If a “live” jumper is inadvertently dropped onto a circuit board, substantial damage may occur within the system.
Owing to the fact that “jumping” is a common procedure and that the improper use “jumpers and jumper cables” can cause serious damage to electronic systems, it is apparent that a need exists for a simple, intuitive, reliable, safe “jumper” system. This present invention accomplishes that goal.
Using an automotive application as an example, current automobile jumper cables (jumpers) typically consist of two lengths of insulated heavy gauge cable, with both ends terminating in hand-operated, spring-tensioned, battery terminal clamps. The clamps, which may be squeezed open, contain “teeth” set within jaws designed to grasp the battery terminal posts when the clamps are properly positioned and the hand pressure is released. The jumper cable clamps are normally color coded, with one cable terminating in red clamps, representing the positive (+) connections, and the other cable terminating in black clamps, representing the negative (−) connections.
Jumper cables have become a commodity, differentiated only by a few items such as the gauge of the cable, the type and color of the insulating material, and occasionally, the style of the clamps. This present invention makes a true differentiation.
Previous attempts have been made at creating a safe jumper cable. One approach involves cables that incorporate a switch, which in one position interrupts the cables' continuity (circuit flow). Once the user has ascertained that all jumper clamps are appropriately and securely attached to the battery terminals (posts), they may “throw” the switch into the alternate position, enabling the cables' continuity.